Bloody Revenge
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: Zero, our ever lovable vampire-vampire hunter. I've been mean to him and I need to make it up to him... so, what better way than a romance? He'll find out that not all vampires are monsters... at least, I hope he will.


_Author's Note: I feel bad because I keep making Zero the bad guy. But, he plays such a good one! Always the voice of reason... but because I felt bad... I had to write him a love story._

_Akria Hio... and Zero Kiryu. What a combination! Akira is a Pureblood vampire who has been considered dead for many years. However, she comes back under another name to make sure her sister is finished off. But what will she do when the deed has been done?_

I looked up at Cross Academy and sighed. It had taken me four years to find her- my sister, Shizuka Hio. No matter what, I knew I could never forgive her and that I wanted nothing more than to take revenge upon her sorry existence. She had thought that she had killed me, but I had barely survived. Knowing that she was somewhere in this school quickened my step.

At the gates, I was stopped by the two Guardians of the Academy. The male spoke to me, "What are you doing here..."

I sighed as I responded, "I'm here to speak with the Headmaster."

"Oh, don't mind Zero, he's just paranoid." the girl said to me as she opened the gates, "I'm Yuki, the Headmaster's daughter. What's your name?"

"Akira Hio."

"Its nice to meet you, Akira."

While Yuki had continued walking, I noticed that the boy called Zero had fallen behind. Now that I was thinking about it, I realized who the boy was- he was a Kiryu and my sister had destroyed his family. Wondering how he had survived, I glanced back at him. The answer suddenly came to me- he was a vampire. This knowledge just made me hate my sister far more. An uncomfortable silence fell as the two 'escorted' me to the headmaster.

Once I was let inside, the other two left. "Good evening, Headmaster Cross." I said, catching his attention, "I'm Akira Hio... I've come to see you about my sister."

"Akira Hio... but... aren't you supposed to be dead?"

I smiled softly, "That is what she believes. As well as the counsel. In truth, I am still here."

"What are you doing here if your sister believes you to be dead?"

"Well, Headmaster, I have come to keep an eye on her. Simply enough, I don't believe that you should allow her to be wandering your school. She is dangerous, far more dangerous than many believe. Does the Kiryu boy know that she is here?"

"I believe that he does."

"Then you know as well as I do, the only thing that will save that boy is her blood. She has come here for some reason, something that she should not have done. I will keep an eye on her, and if she becomes a serious threat to your school, I will take care of her."

"Does this mean that you are seriously considering joining the Night Class?"

"Decidedly not. If it would be at all possible, it would be best of me to be hidden amongst the Day Class memebers." The Headmaster paused, wondering if it would be wise to allow this vampiress to live amongst the humans. "If my behavior becomes... dangerous to the students, you may allow the Guardians to do what they believe necessary."

"Could you not hide amongst the Night Class?" Cross was very hesitant about allowing this pure-blood vampire to the Day Class.

"I suppose, since I realize that you are not going to allow this to be any other way. Then, I must not use my true name, or it will become suspicious."

"What name are you going to use then?"

I sighed, "Kira Ichimaru. How's that?"

"They will know that you are pureblood, and I've never heard of them."

"They are some friends of mine. They aren't that common here, but they are a group of purebloods from across the sea. The name will be recognized by the Kuran family, at least. His acknowledgement will make things easier. Kira is their youngest daughter, and my closest friend... so she won't be too annoyed by me using her name."

"Right..." The Headmaster sighed, "Well, then, I guess I should have you shown around, Kira."

I smiled and hoped that it would not be too hard for me to keep my cover. Most of the other nobles in this area had never met me before and those that would, I doubted that they would remember me. A few moments later, I heard the door open behind me. The two Guardians reentered and were told to escort me to the Night Dorms, as well as what my name would be.

This took less time than I would have imagined, but everything seemed to go well. Kaname Kuran had indeed heard of the Ichimarus so the suspicions were rather downplayed. After I was shown to my room, Kaname stopped by to speak with me. I knew that this was going to be slightly annoying, since he knew that I wasn't really from the Ichimarus.

"Kira... was it? Why don't you just tell me what your real name is?"

I smiled at how bluntly the Kuran had put it. "I'm here because my sister is here. Perhaps you know her? Shizuka Hio, the madly blooming princess."

His eyebrows raised, "And what are you going to be doing while you are here?"

My grin grew larger as I looked at him, "I am going to make sure that she dies here."

He then smiled at me, "Have no worries, she will die."

With that understanding, I allowed him to leave. Not a week later, I came upon the human that my sister was having keep care of her. I knocked him out and found out the location of my sister's body. Knowing that I had very little time, I drained a little of her blood into a container and left. Much to my surprise, I was stopped from leaving the room when Yuki entered with the girl Maria- who was playing 'host' for Shizuka. With a silent sigh, I slipped behind a curtain and allowed things to play out.

Not before long, Shizuka had left as well as the human who had taken care of her. That just left Zero and Yuki. Knowing what I had to do, I stepped out and swiftly approached them. "Zero Kiryu... I have something for you."

They both turned to look at me. The vampire hunter turned vampire pointed his gun straight at me. "I am not going to hurt either of you. Just take this." I held out the flask with my sister's blood in it. He took it suspiciously. "In that container, is the last of my sister's blood. I know what you are, Kiryu and I have done my best to rectify Shizuka's mistakes."

Yuki seemed to be unsure of what was going on, but Zero understood. With a sigh, he drank from the flask. A few moments later, and he stood calmly. "That was awful."

I smiled, "Of course it is, what did you expect from something as evil as her?"

Yuki spoke, "I don't know what's going on... but what are you doing here, Kira?"

I was about to answer, but Zero spoke instead, "I'm free. I won't become a Level E." He paused, "Thank you, Akira."

_That's right_, you _thought, now I can go by my real name once again._ "You are welcome, vampire hunter."

As I turned and left, I almost sighed. Now that I had done the deed, I felt elated, but I also knew that something was bothering me. Leaving the two down there, I returned to the Night Dorms. It was almost dawn, but I did not feel like heading inside so I simply sat on the roof to watch the sunrise. After I saw Kaname return to the dorm, I knew that it might be time for me to head in, but something held me in place. I heard footsteps behind me, and as I looked over my shoulder, I saw the last person that I would have expected- Zero. "What are you doing here, Kiryu?" I asked, wondering what had brought him here.

"It's almost dawn. You should be getting inside."

I looked back at the lightening sky and sighed, "But I would much rather watch the dawn. Then I'll leave. Fair enough?"

He didn't reply, but he sat down beside me. "Zero, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure that you do as you've said. I trust you more than most vampires, but I know better than to just leave you here alone."

Inside, I felt content, but I wasn't sure why. "Akira," he said, breaking your thoughts, "why did you help me?"

"I'm not sure. Something told me that you needed my help." I wasn't looking at him, because I had pretty much figured out why I had helped him. Something about this boy had caused me to fall in love with him. I knew that sounded ridiculous, but also that it was true.

"I don't think that's the only reason. Tell me the truth, Akira."

I sighed, "The real reason is ridiculous." The only answer I got was silence, he was going to force me to clarify one way or the other. "I think that I may have become attached to you in the brief amount of time that I have been here."

I could feel his eyes on me as he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I think I may have fallen in love with you... as forbidden as it is," I whispered. He stiffened beside me and I almost thought that he was going to leave.

Then I felt his arm around me, "Are you serious?"

I nodded, looking at the rising sun. "Akira... I normally hate vampires, but I can't feel that around you. I think I may love you as well."

I looked him in the eyes and I could tell that he was serious. This was something that I had wished for, someone who truly understood what I wa. Much to my shock, he leaned in and kissed me. The sunrise was over by the time that he broke the kiss.

With a sigh, I said, "I guess I had better be going in, then." He helped me up, and lead me back to your room. When I turned to enter it, he stopped me, "I'll see you tonight."

the next night

I entered the lower part of the dorms and saw the entirety of the Night Class watching me. Kaname confronted me and whispered, "Its time to tell them who you really are." Louder he said, "Akira, you might as well come clean with us."

I sighed, but spoke, "I am sorry for not telling you all the truth about my identity earlier. However, I felt that it was necessary as long as Shizuka Hio was still here. You see, I am her sister."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Atasuki Kain asked, "But aren't you supposed to be dead?"

With a small smile, I replied, "That's the same mistake that Shizuka made." That seemed to settle things and the Night Class left their dorms as usual. The Guardians were waiting outside to make sure that everyone went where they should.

None of the Night Class noticed when Zero took my hand and led me away from the group. It seemed that I was skipping class that night, but I really wasn't concerned.


End file.
